Arrivals & Returns
by Sekhmet's Knight
Summary: When the Circle re-unites, they find that some new young mages have been labeled outcasts and placed in the care of Discipline. How are they going to react to them? And what's lurking around the corner? R/R


Disclaimer: I do not own, anything except for the stuff you don't recognize. 

For anyone who was reading my Shang Dragon Princess Quartet, I'm sort of stuck at the moment, I need to think of a plot for example…

I'm writing this story mostly because every story I've ever seen that the Circle re-unites, they forget Comas, who was mentioned briefly at the end of _Magic Steps _and the fact that there would be more young unstable mages that would need Discipline, so here goes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_In the city of Ninver, Capchen_

Lillian of House Chandler fed the squirrel on her arm, tickling it underneath his chin. It thanked her and scuttled back to his tree. The 13-year-old merchant smiled thinly, deeply concerned about her sanity. After her sister, Trisana, or Tris had been sent away, Lillian had learnt that telling her parents about hearing animals speak was only asking for trouble. Straightening her blue blouse and her white skirts and petticoats, re-pinning her reddish-brown curls she stood sighing, her light blue-grey eyes half-closed. 

            "You know, animal magic is very rare," a soft female voice spoke from behind her, making her jump.

            "Oh please! Don't tell my parents, they'll think I'm mad, and send me away too!" Lillian cried burying her face in her hands.

            "I have to," the voice was closer, and Lily felt someone lightly pull her hands away from her face, revealing dark green eyes and dark red hair attached to an open face and a compassionate smile. The woman was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt, and a long traveler's coat over it, "They have a right to know that their daughter has magic." 

            "Magic?" Lily glared at the woman, "I was checked by the most expensive magic-sniffer in Ninver, and he said I didn't have any!"

            "Your magic, my magic, it's so part of nature, it's always overlooked. I didn't know about my magic until I was 15. My name is Soara Lightwind, Weather Mage."

            "Lillian of House Chandler, everyone calls me Lily."

            "Come on Lily, we'd better go visit your parents."

***

"Winding Circle Temple's facilities are more adequate for her magic," Soara Lightwind half-begged, realizing why everyone had told her to watch out for House Chandler if she ever needed to buy anything, they were stubborn as mules and there was no way she could dicker with them.

            "No! Lightsbridge University is said to be the best, and we need the best for our girl," Valden, Lillian's father exclaimed, Darra, Lily's mother nodded. Soara shot a helpless look at Lily, who shrugged apologetically.

            "The learning standards are the same! But her magic is a different sort, Winding Circle is more suited to her sort of magic, Lightsbridge is a very good school, but its not for her kind!" Soara was nearly hysterical by now. But it seemed that the two merchants weren't changing their minds. 

"Mother, Father," Lily spoke now, with all the conviction she had ever been taught as a merchant's daughter, "Really, wouldn't it be better for me to have a balanced education? If I first go to Winding Circle Temple, I could have the beginning of my education there, than finish up at Lightsbridge. Wouldn't that look a lot better on my mage credentials?" she had a point. She the daughter or merchants, and after all, didn't they want the best for their girl.

Lillian and Soara exchanged grins, 'Winding Circle,' Lily thought grinning, 'Watch out, because here I come.'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

             If I got anything wrong, I'm sorry, and could you tell me? Could you also say if I should continue? Thanks.

            ~Lady Dragon of Spirit's Fire~


End file.
